


Time, Unraveled

by Dezzy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBZ AU, Dragon Ball AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, goku - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzy/pseuds/Dezzy
Summary: Bow is accidentally sent from her time to another, where she is forced to live out a completely different life until Dr. Brief can create another time machine.





	Time, Unraveled

In a flash of light, Bow hit the ground, landing in the dirt on her butt. She landed screaming, her eyes shut tightly and her hands balled up into fists, held up close to her face. Once she realized that she wasn't in any pain and everything felt normal, she slowly opened one eye and looked around. She had landed in the middle of nowhere. 

"Darn, Dr. Brief!!" Bow got to her feet, dusting off her backside and pulling her hair down out of the braid she had it tossed up in. The ride she had just taken had messed it all up, dark green strands of hair were sticking out everywhere, especially down in her eyes. "Where am I?" She pulled her digital tracker from her pocket to see it was completely malfunctioning. It was a completely different day, time and year. She hadn't just teleported like intended, she had traveled through space and time. 

Bow was from a universe with a very different timeline than one she was in now. In her world, Frieza hadn't attacked until long after Goku's son, Gohan, had grown into an adult man. Vegeta had arrived a few weeks before that, with a warning of Frieza's arrival. In her world, Vegeta had always been one of the good guys but was still a very hostile, proud man and in her world, she had been attached to his hip. Bow was the cousin of Bulma, but back in her time, Bulma was much older and had married Yamcha. 

Nothing could prepare Bow for just how drastically different this world was going to be. 

Kicking rocks as she began to walk in one direction, Bow gasped and stopped abruptly, "I almost forgot…" Pulling out a small box from her pocket, Bow popped it open to reveal it was full of capsules. "Hopefully, Dr. Brief in this dimension can help get me home." Flinging a capsule to the ground, it exploded in a cloud of smoke and once it vanished, a pink hover scooter was floating a few feet off the ground.  
Jumping on the back of it, Bow revved the engine before shooting off in the direction of West City. 

With the wind rushing through her hair, Bow began to contemplate on why Dr. Brief' new invention had malfunctioned so badly. It was meant to mimic Goku's instant transmission move and be a teleporter of sorts, but instead, it had been a time-traveling gun! How had he strayed so far from his idea? Or perhaps, he had intended to make the mistake, though she couldn't think of a reason why he would do that.

Once West City began to appear over the horizon, Bow started to feel giddy. She wondered how different everyone here would be, especially Vegeta. Would he be any different in this world? Would he even be here? Bow knew absolutely anything could be different. He could be dead, or evil or not even here. And then there was her own self she had to worry about. Meeting yourself in a different time could be dangerous. 

Speeding off into the city, Bow wasted no time finding her way to Capsule Corp. She parked her scooter outside on the curb before running into the building, already shouting greetings before she made it into the lobby. 

____________________________________________________________

Dr. Briefs' eyes were open wide in shock, as was Mrs. Briefs' and Bulma. "Bow, what happened to you!?" Bulma's face was completely masked in horror, "I just put you down for a nap, in your kid sized bed!" She shouted, feeling like she was about to pass out. 

Bow had been inside of Capsule Corp for about five minutes and so far, and within that time frame, everyone she had met had greeted her with eyes full of shock and fear and she hadn't understood why until now. In this world, she was still a child, but apparently old enough to where everyone could tell she was adult Bow. 

"I'm not the Bow you know." She raised her hands up in defense, "I am Bow, just from a different dimension," she looked towards Dr. Brief, "In my world, you were trying to create a gun that could teleport a person anywhere instantly, but instead you made a time-traveling gun! You were testing it on me and I ended up landing in this world." Bow was lucky her family was used to crazy things like this happening, because instead of being skeptical and critical of the situation, as soon as her explanation was over, Bulma and Bow's aunt and uncle began to laugh and comment they understood. 

"Well, unfortunately, it looks like you may be stuck here for a while, Bow." Dr. Brief pointed his finger in the air, matter-of-factly. "It's nice to know in a different time I am able to figure out time travel, but I have never dabbled in such things in my own lab. I wouldn't even know where to begin." 

Bow gasped in horror, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of not being able to return home immediately. "Oh, no! Really? So I'm stuck here!?" She didn't even have to ask how long it would take her uncle to even just get started on working on some sort of time travel. She knew it would take years. Her heart sank to her stomach knowing she would probably never see her own family again. "Well, do you think you could try?" Bow looked up at Dr. Brief with tears in her eyes. 

Dr. Brief frowned, taking the cigarette from his lips and putting it out before he opened up his arms for a hug, "Oh my dear girl, of course. But for the time being, know you're welcome here. I'm sure everyone will be excited to see Future Bow." He chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. 

Bow wiped her eyes as she leaned into her uncle's hug. "Yeah, you're right. This is just a new adventure." Bow took right after her family when it came to smarts, but she enjoyed adventuring more, opting instead to test the inventions her uncle and cousin would make rather than work on her own. Drying her eyes, she looked over at Bulma and chuckled, "Your fifteen years older than me in my time but you still look just the same. Is Yamcha here in this world?" 

Bulma was pleased with the compliment Bow offered her but was a little taken aback by her bringing up Yamcha. "Why? Did I never break things off with him where you're from?" 

Entering the room unnoticed, Vegeta laughed and leaned against the wall. "The thought of my Bulma entertaining an oaf like that is laughable." 

Bow's eyes lit up when she heard that familiar laugh and turned to look at Vegeta. He was exactly the same as she knew him, in appearance anyways. Bow felt her heart leap and try to soar, but then it fell and crashed to the ground when he said 'his Bulma'. Bow didn't know how to react, but it was obvious something was wrong by the look on her face. 

"Is something wrong?" Vegeta barked at her before crossing his arms over his chest. Bow's mouth fell open, feeling his words cut into her like a knife. He had never spoken so harshly to her. He isn't your Vegeta, she tried to remind herself, but how could she look at him and not want to reach out and touch him? "Who are you anyway?" 

Bulma walked across the room and punched his shoulder, "This is Bow! Can't you tell? She's from the future." 

Vegeta's eyes widened and he gasped, "Bow? As in little Bow?" He looked astounded, unable to comprehend how the Bow he had just seen waddle off to sleep could now be standing in front of him, a completely grown woman. “The- The future??” So, it wasn’t the same Bow, but a different Bow… 

“Not your future, though.” Bow whispered, with agony in her voice. She didn’t want to be stuck in a world that was so different from her own. Vegeta was devoted to Bulma in this dimension, how was she ever supposed to stay here? Bow almost felt like she couldn’t breathe, feeling an excruciatingly painful tightening in her chest. “I think I need to lie down, my head must be spinning from the trip…” It was a bald-faced lie and from across the room, Vegeta’s glare narrowed. He knew there was something more going on with this girl than she was letting on about. 

“Oh, of course! Traveling through time and space must really tire one out!” Dr. Brief exclaimed, before nudging his wife’s elbow, “Honey, could you be a dear and show Bow off to one of the guest’s rooms?” 

“Oh, why, yes!” Mrs. Brief’s giggled, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth before she took a long stride across the room and wrapped her arm around Bow’s. “Follow me, sweetie! I’ll find you a nice room to sleep in immediately.” 

Bow sunk her shoulders as she walked through the room, a little embarrassed now by all the attention she was receiving. She let her eyes flick up over Vegeta while she walked past him and the feeling that washed over her was one she had felt often. Even his very being felt just the same as she remembered, the way he held himself was exactly the same. He tilted his head down to look at her and grimaced, now his eyes following her as she left the room. 

“Maybe we will try to get Goku out here.” Dr. Brief talked aloud to himself as he led Bow to the elevator. “I bet he would be pleased to see you!” Bow looked up towards her uncle, wondering just how different Goku might be in this world.


End file.
